A forgotten memory
by TrvrTnt7
Summary: Allen gets back from a mission to retrieve another piece of innocence but gets into some trouble and blacks out not remembering what had happened after. When Kanda confronts him about what happened things get alittle hectic. READ TO FIND OUT MORE
1. Blackout

**  
**

**Title: **A forgotten memory

**Author: **TrvrTnt7

**Series: **D. Grey-Man

**Genre: **Romance/action/adventure

**Rating:** T for now. If you guys want it to get more steamy just ask and I'll do it.

**Pairing:** Kanda x Allen

**Summary:** Allen gets back from a mission to retrieve another piece of innocence but gets into some trouble and blacks out not remembering what had happened after. When Kanda confronts him about what happened things get a little out of hand. How will Allen take this?

**Info: **_Italic_thoughts ""Someone speaking.

Chapter 1

Allen walked down the hall and opened the door to his room. He had just gotten back from a mission to retrieve another piece of innocence with Rinali. He was tired and some what at loss of memory to what had happened when both Rinali and Allen were attacked on there way back to the headquarters. He had some minor injuries. Some cuts and bruises here and there weren't that much of a problem. Allen sighed and lay flat on his bed staring at the ceiling for a while trying to think about what happened.

"Lets see...I was walking along with Rinali and then...blank...Why can't I remember what happened?" Allen contemplated the thought for a while until he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." Allen said sluggishly as he rolled over to his side facing the door. There stood Kanda with his face completely unreadable as usual. Allen raised a brow and sat up slowly eying Kanda's movements like a cat. Kanda stood there watching the clumsy boy sit up and stare.

"What are you looking at bean sprout?" Kanda said in a low tone. Allen got up and walked over to his desk where he had his gloves set neatly. He picked them up and put them on, being oblivious of Kanda's presence until he felt like talking.

"My question is what are you doing here?" Allen said. There was a slight moment of silence before Allen could here Kanda's footsteps move closer to him.

"You don't remember do you?" Allen then faced him and looked at Kanda like he had finally gone over the line of insane.

"Excuse me?" Kanda shifted from his left side to his right.

"Nothing, I guess you don't remember then..." Kanda turned around and walked out the door. Allen blinked for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened. _'Does he know what happened to me when I blacked out during the attack?'_ Allen quickly got up and opened the door peering out into the hall way to see if Kanda was still there.

"Damn..." Allen said softly and walked down the hall to Kanda's room. _'Might as well ask him about it before I forget to.' _Allen thought. He slowly confronted the door and knocked three times.

"Kanda? Can I talk to you?" The door flung open and Kanda grabbed his arm dragging him in.

"WHAT THE-" Allen's voice was stopped by a strong hand covering his mouth. _'What the hell is going on!?'_ As Allen calmed down and relaxed into the older boys tight hold on him Kanda slowly lifted his hand off of Allen's mouth.

"Do you remember now?" Kanda said with his dark eyes looking down at the smaller boys form.

"I was hoping you could help me remember... I can't remember a thing." Allen said as he looked at the ground. He was ashamed of himself for asking Kanda for help remembering what he should have not forgotten. Kanda sighed and gestured Allen to sit down on his bed beside him.

"You and Rinali were ambushed by three level two akuma while walking to the headquarters main door. I don't know how we could have not detected them but they came for something."

"Duh! They want the innocence!" Allen looked at Kanda's concerned face. "What? They weren't lo-"

"I think they were after you Allen." Kanda said sternly. Allen sat there dumbfounded. "Kanda, thats stupid...why would they be after me?" Kanda shook his head. "I really don't know but Rinali had the innocence with her and they attacked you."

"But that doesn't explain why I blacked out..." Allen said.

"You were hit pretty hard in the back of the head. And we all could have sworn that they injected something in you when you passed out."

"WHAT!?" Allen frantically looked over his arms and legs. Kanda sighed and stopped Allen's break down. "Here." He tilted Allen's head and poked where the needle was injected.

"Why didn't anyone stop them?"

" I was the first one to come. I pushed off the one that injected whatever was in there into your neck and killed it. Rinali had to go make sure the innocence was safely inside and then came out with Rabi and the others. I took you to see Komui as soon as it was safe to go past everyone without getting into trouble." Kanda said and stopped. Allen put his hand on his neck and cringed. A sudden pain flew through his body.

"Allen!?" Kanda said startled and laid Allen on his bed. Allen grabbed the side of his neck and screamed in pain. All of the things that he couldn't remember were coming back. He remembered being conscious as Kanda ran him to the infirmary to get Komui. He remembered Kanda staying with him, holding his hand and kissing him softly. _'Wait...kissing me...softly...kissing...KISSING!'_ Allen got up and stared at Kanda. The pain was gone but the memories were back.

"I...remember...everything." Allen said softly. Kanda's eyes widened and he looked to the floor.

"Glad to see there back. Do you remember what happened in the infirmary?" Kanda said while moving closer to Allen.

"I..." Allen said and felt his cheeks getting warm. Kanda chuckled and turned Allen to face him. They were mere inches apart from kissing. Allen blushed madly. Then Kanda slowly brushed his lips against the other boys, taking his sweet time to separate their lips from each others.

"You wouldn't let me go. It was like you needed me to be with you. I couldn't resist just like I can't now..." Kanda said softly and brushed his lips against Allen's again. Allen's eyes were wide open but slowly he gave up and let Kanda do as he pleased. He noticed Allen's reaction and licked the boys bottom lip earning a surprising moan from him. Allen's thoughts were in a knot. He couldn't think at all. It was like the only thing he could pay attention to was Kanda's soft lips with his. Then Kanda broke the kiss.

"I think I've fallen for you Allen. I don't know how or why, but I want you..."

A/N: Ahh..sweet love... Well I know this was short. But I don't feel to well. Hope you all like it! -TrvrTnt7 


	2. NOAH?

A/N: Finally!!! Testing is over. I'm so happy!!! Well Now that I don't have to study so much I'm going to update this story. Hope you all like.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wouldn't let me go. It was like you needed me to be with you. I couldn't resist just like I can't now..." Kanda said softly and brushed his lips against Allen's again. Allen's eyes were wide open but slowly he gave up and let Kanda do as he pleased. He noticed Allen's reaction and licked the boys bottom lip earning a surprising moan from him. Allen's thoughts were in a knot. He couldn't think at all. It was like the only thing he could pay attention to was Kanda's soft lips with his. Then Kanda broke the kiss.

"I think I've fallen for you Allen. I don't know how or why, but I want you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Allen blinked for a moment trying to contemplate what just happened. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Allen screamed and looked at Kanda as if he were the black plague. Kanda raised a brow and poked Allen on the forehead.

"Bean sprout, you seriously need to stop screaming."

"HOW CAN I NOT!!!" Allen screamed once again. Kanda reached for Allen but he backed away with his eye twitching.

"Don't touch me homo!" Allen warned. Boy his choice of words hit Kanda like a boulder on top of him. "...What did you just...call me?"

"I SAID HO-" Before he could finish he was whacked on the head.

"OW!!! What the hell!?" suddenly he could see one of the Noah's outside of the window smirking. It was Rhode, the cocky little girl who is a family member to the Earl. Allen's eyes shot open wide and ran towards the window. But as he went closer the Noah started disappearing.

"Heheh..."

Allen turned around and saw Rhode sitting right next to Kanda who looked utterly confused.

"Kanda! Don't just sit there kill her!" Allen said. Kanda looked around seeing no one in the room besides Allen and himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kanda said. Allen blinked and rubbed his eyes. Nope still there...and she is flipping him off too!

"You can't see her! It's one of the Earl's children!" Kanda got up and shook Allen.

"I don't think you're feeling well."

"NO SHE IS RIGHT THERE!" Allen yelled. Then all of the sudden there were millions of Rhode's laughing at him. Allen grabbed his head and shook it, trying to get out of this night mare he was having.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen screamed so loud everyone could have heard. He collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. Kanda called out his name but Allen didn't answer. He cursed and picked him up putting him in his bed. "It had to be a side affect of the injection." Kanda said to himself and felt Allen's head for a fever. He didn't have one fortunately. Then unexpectedly Allen opened his eyes and patted Kanda on the head.

"What do I look like a dog?" Kanda said as he sat down beside him. Allen smiled and sat up hugging Kanda tightly. Kanda blinked and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"You ok? Just a moment ago you were calling me a homo..."

Allen sighed and snuggled up to the warmth that Kanda was giving off.

"Mana..." Allen said softly and drifted back to sleep.

"...who's Mana?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea I know it's short. I have a life guys. deal. But I'll keep going. I promise the next chapter will be longer. NOW REVIEW!


	3. Mark of the Noah

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait. I had a major writers block so I took a break and started drawing again. But here I am! Get ready! This one is going to be long. Unfortunately no lemon in this chapter. I need to get this story somewhere before I jump into that. This chapter is going to be quite dramatic and gory so be warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mark of the Noah**

Kanda walked out of his room leaving Allen fast asleep on his bed.

"Who's Mana..."

"Mana?" Kanda looked behind him and faced Rinali. She was giving a confused smile. "Do you mean Mana as in Allen's well...I guess you could call him a foster father?" Kanda blinked. How did she know about this when he had no clue. Maybe Allen has told her more about his past than he has told him.

"Was Allen close to this Mana?" Kanda asked. She nodded, still smiling. "He was the only one who really cared for Allen in his childhood before General Cross." She said. "Allen was really hurt when he died though." Kanda looked at her with no emotion even though thats not what he really felt.

"Where is Komui? I need to speak to him." Kanda stated. She nodded and lead him to Komui's office.

"NII-SAN!!!!!?" She called out. Komui's office was so full of paperwork that it had become impossible to see if anyone was behind the huge mountain of paper. Suddenly Komui jumped through the paperwork and called out for his beloved sister. "RINALI!!!!!" He sang as he flew over to her but was immediately whacked in the face by none other than Kanda himself.

"I need you to tell me what was injected into Allen." Kanda said firmly. Komui got up and adjusted his glasses. "Come with me. I had a blood sample tested and we should have the results back. Where is Allen at this point in time?" Komui asked.

"My room."

"BUT IT'S SO SCARY IN YOUR ROOM!!!!" Komui complained. Kanda glared at Komui insisting that he would drop it and get on with showing him the blood test. Komui got the picture and took Kanda to the infirmary. "Ok...hmm...It looks as though the injection was of ecstasy as well as Ketamine which is used as a sedative for minor surgery and a tranquilizer for animals. I'm not sure why they injected this in him but what concerns me is the other substance that was unidentified." Komui stated with a concerned expression. Kanda looked down, not sure of what to say or do about the situation.

"I would like to see Allen again to take another blood sample and see if some of the drugs have worn off." Kanda complied and walked out of the infirmary. _This isn't right...I don't get why they did that to Allen. Maybe it was suppose to kill him but it failed._ Kanda thought. He walked back to his room and found Allen sitting in the corner of the room shivering. Kanda came closer and noticed that his eyes were glazed over and were the color of crimson red. His breathing was shallow and even though the boy was shivering his body temperature was very high. He knew that the Ketamine was kicking in at this point as well as the ecstasy.

Kanda saw Allen look up and suddenly scream. "Where am I...What am I doing here?...Who are you...WHAT DID YOU TO TO ME!!?" He cried in pain. It seemed as though Allen lost his sense of time and reality. Allen's scar started to bleed and run down his face. This wasn't good. Kanda quickly picked him up despite the boys protest and ran over to the infirmary as fast as he could. The door slammed open and he quickly laid Allen down on the bed.

Komui looked at Allen in shock. "Shit! I need some help in here!" He called out to the other nurses. They rushed over to the side of the bed and tied Allen down because he started screaming and trying to attack them. Komui didn't want to put more drugs into Allen's system to keep the boy calm but it looked as if he had no choice. Allen's eyes were still glazed over and red. And then Allen's eyes opened wide...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs as blood splattered out from his wrists and ankles. Allen stared in horror as he saw one last glimpse of Rhode Camelot before everything went black. Kanda screamed Allen's name as the boy fell unconscious once again. They quickly unstrapped him from the bed and cleaned off the wounds. To their surprise the markings of the Noah were engraved into both Allen's wrists and ankles. Everyone grew silent. Kanda clenched his fists and slammed one of them against the wall. "I'm going to kill them..." he said in a low menacing tone.

Two days have gone by since that incident and everyone knew about what had happened. Allen woke up and rubbed his eyes. They weren't glazed over or red anymore. After that night he was fine. Though the scars left behind were still there and quite visible. He got up and stretched, looking around the room for his cloak. He put it on and walked out of his room to go get some breakfast.

"Allen!" Allen turned around and saw Rabi and Rinali along with Kanda coming down the hall. Kanda was behind the two, his hands folding over his chest and looking away as if he didn't care. That was normal to see in the morning. Rinali went ahead with Allen while Rabi walked behind with Kanda.

"Ne Kanda, I've noticed that you and bean sprout seem to be getting along better not to mention you were all protective over him when he was hurt. Whats going on with you two?" Rabi asked curiously. Kanda blew the question off and looked away. Rabi smirked. "Do you happen to have more than a like feeling for Allen hmm?" Kanda's eyes widened for a second and then glared at Rabi. _BINGO!_ Rabi said in his thoughts.

"Aw you do love hi-" Rabi was slammed to the wall.

"You speak a word of this to anyone and your life is going to end shortly." Kanda snarled. Rabi raised his hands in surrender and Kanda let go of him walking over to the cafeteria. As Kanda entered he saw Allen with 15 plates empty by his side. Kanda quirked an eyebrow up. "You have got to be kidding me. Did you eat all that in two minutes..." Allen smiled and nodded. "Here! I got you some soba noodles." Allen said. Kanda sighed and sat down next to him, taking the bowl out of Allen's hands.

"Hows the...you know..."Kanda asked as he started eating. Allen looked down and smiled. "There fine now. They aren't bleeding at all and they don't hurt anymore." Allen said.

"Good." Kanda said as he finished with his meal. He still wondered what they were there for. It wasn't normal. He figured they would find out soon enough.

Kanda and Allen left the Cafetiria and headed over to Allen's room. "Why are you following me?" Allen asked.

"Moron, you invited me to your room just a moment ago." Kanda said. Allen laughed and remembered that he had asked for Kanda to come with him.They both entered his room and allen patted the bed telling Kanda to sit down.

"Kanda...About what you said a couple of days ago..."

"You don't have to feel guilty and say what I want you to say Beansprout." Kanda said but was in shock when Allen placed his lips on Kanda's softly. Allen broke the kiss but still stayed mere inches away from kanda. "I think I'm starting to like you too. And I'm not saying this out of guilt." Kanda brushed some of Allen's bangs from his face and gently kissed his forehead. Allen blushed and replaced his forehead with his lips.

All of the sudden Rabi barged in.

"DOES THIS MEAN I CAN TELL EVERYONE NOW!?"

"NOO!!!!" Kanda and Allen said in unison.

------------------------

Ok! this is the end of Chapter three! How did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what You think. It's most appreciated!

-TrvrTnt7


End file.
